dsfefandomcom-20200216-history
Spain
Spain's involvement in the contests has been chequered to say the least; as part of the Big Four, the country received automatic qualification to the final for the first four contests, but failed to really set the world alight in any of them - finishing dead last in Prague, although managing to chart their first top ten finish in Oslo thanks to Ellos. Following the abolition of the Big Four's automatic qualification, however, the country went in to freefall, failing to qualify from their semi final in either Stockholm or Manchester (albeit they would have qualified in Manchester were it not for the wildcard vote). This would all change in Tórshavn though, as Malú entered with her song Blanco y Negro. With many voters initially swung by her good looks, Malú failed not to finish in the top three in any of the three rounds, but most importantly snatched first place in the final after a tense 12 point stand-off with Matt Pokora of France. The country would then host the eighth contest in the capital Madrid, but would suffer a massive blow when the new rule brought in to for the contest saw Natalia have to qualify for the final despite the "home advantage". Natalia failed to make it through, meaning the host country were not present in the final for the first time ever. In Bratislava, Edurne would attempt to win back some pride for her nation, finishing 3rd in her quarter final before having a massive collapse in votes by the final, finishing last. Results Table |- | | | |thms | |Pol 3.14 | |Lo que no ves | style="text-align: center; "|'23rd' | style="text-align: center; "|44 | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | rowspan=5 colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- | | | |Nicky2Win87 | |Macaco | |Puerto Presente | style="text-align: center; "|'25th' | style="text-align: center; "|35 | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - |- | | | |007-11 | |La Casa Azul | |Superguay | style="text-align: center; "|'15th' | style="text-align: center; "|92 | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - |- | | | |Alecto | |Ellos | |Cerca | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|104 | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - |- | | Drew Peacock | David Civera | Bye Bye | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'17th' | style="text-align: center; "|27 |- | | Chickens hit | Diana Navarro | No Te Olvides De Mi | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|48 | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| |- | | | |Katsuya | |Malú | |Blanco y Negro | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|139 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|83 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|107 |- | | Carlisle156 | Natalia | Besa Mi Piel | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'14th' | style="text-align: center; "|41 | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - |- | | | |Hayum | |Edurne | |Oigo Mi Corazon | style="text-align: center; "|'24th' | style="text-align: center; "|20 | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|62 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|76 |- | | AcerBen | Natalia Rodriguez | La Noche Llego | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'19th' | style="text-align: center; "|16 | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|65 |- | | 21stCenturyBoy | Nena Daconte | Tenia tanto que darte | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|34* |- | | Fudd | David Bisbal | Silencio | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'18th' | style="text-align: center; "|37 | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|54 |- | | | |avb | |Venus | |Pin Up Girl | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|88 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|98 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|138 |- | | | |AxG | |Sirenia | |Lost in Life | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|74 | style="text-align: center; "|'4th' | style="text-align: center; "|73 | style="text-align: center; "|'4th' | style="text-align: center; "|81 |- | | | |Stanld03 | |Salmah | |Ya Es La Hora | style="text-align: center; "|'15th' | style="text-align: center; "|43 | style="text-align: center; "|'4th' | style="text-align: center; "|81 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|74 |- | | Kvn | Bustamante | Abrázame Muy Fuerte | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'16th' | style="text-align: center; "|30 | style="text-align: center; "|'5th' | style="text-align: center; "|63 |- | | | |basdfg | |Ruth Lorenzo | |Burn | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|66 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|79 | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|69 |- | | Mies Bouwman | Edurne | Soy Como Soy | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|51 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|77 |- | | | |Saturn | |Le Oreja de Van Gogh | |Cometas Por El Cielo | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|155 | style="text-align: center; "|'5th' | style="text-align: center; "|109 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|181 |- | | | |Dylanpartyon | |Russian Red | |I Hate You But I Love You | style="text-align: center; "|'22nd' | style="text-align: center; "|40 | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|67 | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|67 |- | | | |AcerBen | |Malu | |Ahora Tu | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|73 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|88 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|106 |- | | stanld03 | Natalia | Loco por mi | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'25th' | style="text-align: center; "|16 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- | | | |FanFromHolland | |India Martinez | |90 Minutos | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'19th' | style="text-align: center; "|19 |- | | | |I've Got Class | |Beth | |Sad Song | style="text-align: center; "|'24th' | style="text-align: center; "|25 | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|64 | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|59 |- | | | |Carlisle156 | |Paulina Rubio | |Boys will be Boys | style="text-align: center; "|'13th' | style="text-align: center; "|62 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|93 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|128 |- | | | |21stCenturyBoy | |David Bustamante | |Dime | style="text-align: center; "|'19th' | style="text-align: center; "|45 | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|65 | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|80 |- | | | |Saturn | |Amaia Montero | |Caminando | style="text-align: center; "|'13th' | style="text-align: center; "|58 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|80 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|92 |- | | youngswede | Gloria Trevi | Vestida De Azúcar | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'20th' | style="text-align: center; "|25 | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| |} Key